Prism ☆ Warriors
Prism ☆ Warriors (プリズム☆ウォリアーズ) is a collaboration of members from the Magical Academy of Combat who are known to be great warriors. They travel to different parts of the world and settle dual battles together. A spinoff by the name Mascot Factory (マスコットファクトリー) has also been released, featuring the warriors’ pets and their daily lives. Prologue There was a young girl whose dream was to become an idol and be a magical girl, as she is inspired by anime and cartoons. She has always been a very quiet, yet good and responsible student at school. However, one day she came across something that was about to change her life forever. When she was looking at some information to grab ideas for new artwork, she saw a special school where people can become warriors, which is called Magical Academy of Combat (MAC). She at first thought it was all just fantasy, but when looking at information, she saw it was actually a real thing. The only way to become a warrior was to first take a written test and then do physical tests. At the first two times, she didn't do so well. But that was only because she had a lot of information to take care of and she had a learning disability. After some tutoring and later being a bit more independent, she passed the written test and it was time for her to hit the battlefield. She had to design a weapon, so she thought of a microphone that can shoot powerful beams. When she went to the field, she saw a ton of targets, but she remembered an important part of her yoga lesson, so she began to take it slowly and carefully. She hit the targets and did some testing with random people, and as a bonus, she actually sang during the test. She passed and since there have been some complications, the girl was left as admin of the training sessions. Overtime, she got to make a lot of great friends, and even her family supported her. And that was when the girl came up with the idea to call her team… the Prism Warriors. Plot Dina Harune is an admin of a group of warriors in a training center of the Magical Academy of Combat, where she befriends seven other warriors along with their mascots to join her in an adventure. Each warrior can have a chance to make a duo and teleport to different places around the world for their magical battles. Characters Warriors Mascots * Flora '(フローラ ''Furōra) – Flora is a little lamb owned by Dina. She is a gentle, yet a very friendly girl, who likes to constantly help and look out for her owner. She is creative and likes to draw or create skits with the other mascots. * '''Blaze (ブレイズ Bureizu) – Blaze is a fox owned by Taylor. He is a feisty and playful boy who sometimes thinks his owner is too much of a dork, but he loves her anyway. * Celeste (セレステ Seresute) – Celeste is a pegasus owned by Yume. She is very shy and quiet because she always got teased for a broken wing. She’s sweet, however, has trouble making friends. * Ottawott (オタ ウォット Ota u~otto) – Ottawott is an otter owned by Kiseki. She is a super bright and playful otter yet acts a little shy when meeting new warriors or mascots. * Sparkles (スパークルス Supākuru) – Sparkles is a dolphin owned by Shizuka. She loves water and seems to have a good side for everyone. But she gets annoyed by her owner and often lectures her. * Nero (ネロ Nero) – Nero is a penguin owned by Rich. He often likes to eat and do random things, but does his best to help his owner in any way that is possible. * Solaris '(ソラリス ''Sorarisu) – Solaris is a dragon owned by Lumine. She is very protective of her owner as he nursed her back to health and stays by his side. * '''Ai (愛 Ai) – Ai is a butterfly owned by Chrom. He is a curious spirit and likes to observe things. He often clones himself or phase through things. * Kyun (キュン Kyun) – Kyun is a cat owned by Fuuka. He is antisocial just like Fuuka and has minor anger issues as well. Episode guide See also: List of episodes of Prism ☆ Warriors Music Opening Pa☆Pa☆Pa: Purizumu! Ending ~Magic Within You~ Gallery Main article: Prism ☆ Warriors / Gallery Trivia * The series was inspired by action and magic genres of anime. * In the second season, each member receives a gem that can upgrade their weapons. * Although romance is rare in the anime, Blaze and Flora are shown to have feelings for each other. * There is no difference in the characters' appearances when they transform. * Each of the warriors have been split into two different classes in order to avoid crowded rooms. ** Class A: Chrom, Fuuka, Lumine, Shizuka and Yume ** Class B: Akeno, Dina, Kiseki, Richard and Taylor Category:Fan Anime Category:DandoonLuvsYou Category:Magical Girl Category:Action Category:Fantasy Category:Hickmanm Category:Prism ☆ Warriors Category:Cure Kohaku Category:LovablePony Category:CureLightning Category:School Category:English Dub